Transformers: HOLLYTRON Origin Story
by HOLLYTR0N
Summary: Join HOLLYTRON on her journey in the transformers universe. This story is bases off the fist transformers movie. All will be explained in the story. Enjoy


**TRANSFORMERS – HOLLYTRON ORGIN STORY**

Intro – HOLLYTRON is not an ordinary transformer she was genetically designed by an unknown source. HOLLTRON is half robotic and half xenomorph but ever since her unknown source made her human the source sent her new family called Witwicky. They told HOLLYTRON her name was just Holly because she must not know her true identity. They also told her about the Witwicky family history and HOLLYTRON/Holly was interested. HOLLYTRON/Holly has no memory of the Cybertron war and the loss of the allsaprk. Until one day everything changed…

Chapter one – A not so great day!

Ever since Holly had arrived in the Witwicky family it was very hard for her to blend in with other people and make new friends. Holly has a nerdy geek approach after all she wants Sam to be embarrassed of her. Holly loves the Witwicky family she treats them like they were really part of her life.

Sam and Holly go to the same college together but luckily not in the same class because today is Sam's big moment to tell the class about his family history and the tale of his great-great grandfather's adventures in the south of the world. Sam doesn't like Holly in college because she is a complete nerd but anyway Sam is trying to sell his great-great grandfather's (Archibald Witwicky) glasses in class because he wants money to buy a new car (what an idiot). When class ended Holly went out to get into Ron's car (Sam's father) and Sam was trying to smooth talk the teacher to raise his grade you can say. Sam came running out the school like he just own a trophy or something Sam showed Holly and his dad the grade he got. Well Ron approves and drives off to get Sam's big surprise so we drove into the expensive car dealer and Sam was freaking out he loved to get a fancy car and of course Ron told him he won't (cheap father of the year award).

We went to a second hand dealer across the way and of course the dealer was happy to see customers that are willing to get a car off him. Holly stayed in the car to enjoy the moment then a classic 1977 yellow Camaro with black stripes droved in and Holly have no idea what was going to happen. When Ron called Holly over to talk to her about getting a car for herself so Holly walked over where Sam, Ron and the dealer were something strange happened next all the cars smashed and all the alarms go off it was really weird and the only car that was in perfect condition was the 1977 Camaro. The dealer had no choice but lower the price after all Ron is cheap dad so he was a happy man I guess. Holly took a look in the car and something weird happened Holly had vision when she was with the secret source the voice told Holly "soon everything will change for you forever."

When Holly came out of the flashback Holly had a reaction her arms start to turn into a mixture of robotic and green veins start to form. Holly had to run to the car to get her jacket to cover this reaction and hope no one notice it. When Holly, Ron and Sam returned home and Judy (Sam's mother) welcomed them home and when she saw Sam's new car her reaction was more shocked but it was hard to tell because she knows her husband is the world's cheapskate. Holly got out the car as fast as she could and she locked herself from her family and the world that was going to change forever.

Chapter two – THE REVEAL OF HOLLYTRON

It's been a day when Holly had her life changed and the transformation has just begun. Its 7am Holly got up before anyone so she can get ready to go to the lake with Sam and his friend. Holly got up from her bed and looked into her mirror she was about to scream but she had to keep her cool. Holly noticed a major change to her whole body her eyes where bright blue but when she blinks isn't a normal blink and her torso, shoulder and legs began to form a xenomorph and have robotic layer on top of the xenomorph formation. Holly had to think of something quick so she had to make an outfit that will blend in her transformation. When the outfit was completed she rushed down stairs into the kitchen to see what time it is and it was 9am holly might have missed Sam so searched in the basement where he normally hangs out. As she walked down the steps of the basement she noticed his computer was on and he left EBay window opened and Holly noticed Archibald's glasses and Holly was filled with confusion she doesn't know what to do so she rushed upstairs and she bumped into Sam. Sam looked at her with confusion and she explained that she was looking for him but he can't stop starring in her eyes.

Holly told him not to stare it makes her uneasy and they should head to the lake. Holly and Sam went to the back garden where Judy and Ron where and Sam's comes marching on the grass (idiot) and Ron told him not to and obviously to walk on the footpath and Holly walks on the path and mocks Sam for not doing so. Sam goes and grabs Holly and put in her in the backseat of the car (Rude) and of course Holly wasn't happy about it. When Sam picked up his friend he didn't say hi to Holly or nothing like she was completely invisible. When they arrived at the lake they both got out of the car and left Holly in the car and of course she saw Mikaela Banes (Sam's dream girl) with her boyfriend Trent. Holly knew this won't end well and that Sam would make a fool for himself but even though Holly wanted to help but him after treating her like she wasn't there isn't cool. When Sam and his friend got into the car they chatted for a bit then Sam's friend realised I was in the car and guess what he said to her "Since when did you get here nerd" Holly was about to punch him but she kept her cool and take the insult and Sam just sat there like nothing happened.

When they saw Mikaela leaving they were like two teenage girls who have the hots for their super-hot crush (Barf). When Sam suggested that he should drive her home (Is he mad) Holly was about to kick Sam in the head because he has no idea what he's dealing with. So when his friend told him we should put her in the backseat with Holly (Hell No). Sam told him to get out and when he got Holly stormed out of the car and told him "I hope your happy Sam." Sam just looked at Holly and drove off to get Mikaela (What a jerk). While Sam was having a drive with Mikaela Holly was walking on her way home and she was think about a lot of things like is she a good sister to Sam and her flashback she had while she was walking home she noticed a police car driving up the road and then all of a sudden the police car turned around on top of the street and started to follow Holly.

The police car then stopped beside and Holly and she turned to look at the police officer and she walked up to the police officer and then the police officer to told her to get into the car they would like to take her home because of safety issues (seem legit) when she got into the car put her seat belt on the police car drove away as fast as he can then Holly noticed a symbol on the wheel and then all of a sudden a flashback hit her again this time it was different the figure was very hard to work out but the voice said to her "I will find you and together we will rule Cybertron together because I love you HOLLYTRON." Holly snapped out of her vison and she shouted out "I'm HOLLYTRON." Then the police car transformed into Barricade and then he was telling her about Sam's EBay user name and showed the image of the glasses. Holly was confused she didn't know what to call herself. Barricade and Holly had to make a deal and they finally come to an agreement so Barricade took Holly back home and thank goodness that Ruby and Ron didn't notice the car. Holly realised then her transformation was almost complete. Holly told rush to Barricade before he took off and hold him to wait and told him to wait at the electrical plant and she will meet him there. When Holly to the door Holly heard a sound of a car speeding in the backyard and Sam running after it and Holly run in to get her stuff and she left a note near the family note she wrote earlier after all she isn't really part of the family. Holly went to the electrical plant to find barricade but when she got there she was surprised to see Sam's car (Bumble Bee) transformed and barricade fighting and she saw Sam in a ditch with Makaila (Oh Great!) When Bumble Bee and Barricade finished fighting Holly rushed to barricade to see if he was alright he was heavily damaged but he was still able to move. Barricade whispered something to Holly when she had to leave him but he told her he will return. Holly set out to find her true side but then black heavily cars showed up and said to Holly "We finally meet HOLLYTRON."

Chapter 3 – Sector 7

Holly wakes up in an isolated cell all there was in the room as a two way mirror and when Holly approach the mirror she wasn't human anymore her whole human form was no more and the form of HOLLYTRON was shown. "At last HOLLYTRON is truly formed we must now prepare her for the war that will upcoming soon, we need to make sure she gets her power source which will be stored at sector 7 and this code can give her the power she needs." The voice then fades and Holly wakes up from this deep dream she had and blood was coming out and people were rushing towards her and they were shouting and screaming "Get her in the medical room right now, we need to stabilize her, the needles are burning when we get them in, Get DNA results now." The shouting and screaming never ends until 7 hours later. Holly wakes up in a massive open area with people rushing around and people running with weapons and she notices that the people not looking at her until her vison became clear and her reflection was an image that Holly wished she never seen but she must face the fact she isn't Holly any more she has now become HOLLYTRON.

HOLLYTRON was in a massive container only she can see out but people can't look in and she the creation she is but across from her is MEGATRON frozen but still active only HOLLYTRON look at him trying to remember who he was before she became her human form. It wasn't before long she saw Bumble bee, Sam and Makaila entering with Simmons (the guy who bosses people around?) They walked past HOLLYTRON as she was staring at them hoping they will show her to Sam and let her explain everything. Simmons stopped and said to Sam "Sam my sources tell me you had a half-sister or was she a full sister in your family? Did she tell you what happened to her?" Sam stood on the spot confused and replied "She left a note to my family to say she found a place to stay or something like that." Simmons then turned to look at HOLLYTRON and nodded his head in disappointment. "Oh Sam if only you knew the truth about her, you will be very disappointed in her would you like to see her?" Sam really didn't want to see her so he told Simmons he doesn't want to and continued to move forward to retrieve the allspark. HOLLYTRON watched him as he left and then HOLLYTRON started to glow pure red and she tried to break out of her cell and then all hell broke loose as the Decepticons hacked into the security system and released both HOLLYTRON and MEGATRON little did Sam know what was going to happen.

As HOLLYTRON and MEGATRON were realised or defrosted in MEGATRON'S case. They both looked at each other as people flee and they both rushed out of sector 7 to assemble the rest of the Decepticons and set out to the city where they can cause chaos and the decepticons will rule the earth and bring the Autobots to an end. HOLLYTRON AND MEGATRON found a safe place from the humans in the city. MEGATRON wanted answers from her and she explained everything and then MEGATRON and HOLLYTRON shared a reunion kiss and HOLLTRON said " promise me we will win this and I have chosen to be part of the Decepticons as the humans show me no respect or love I belong to you my lord MEGATRON we will fight to the end." They need to get the allspark in their hands so they chased after the humans and the Autobots to take over the planet.

Chapter 4 – The Battle

When the chase was on for the allspark all the Decepticons were catching up with the Autobots then bone-crusher start to attack Optimus Prime sadly Optimus Prime destroyed bone-crusher and he makes his way into the city. When HOLLYTRON arrived into the city she tried to scan for bumble bee and she found him and HOLLYTRON was stopped by MEGATRON "I won't lose you again HOLLYTRON I mean it stay down please for both our sakes." HOLLYTRON agreed to his decision and went into hiding again. MEGATRON had to protect HOLLYTRON he can't afford for the mission to fail and have HOLLYTRON killed in the progress. HOLLYTRON noticed Sam down on the streets and she decided to make an appearance to see what Sam will do or say or notice that it is her he is talking to.

"Well, well, well isn't it Sam Witwicky the messenger for the Autobots, such a shame you didn't say goodbye to your sister." Sam looked at HOLLYTRON and he replied "What have you done to my sister, Where is she, If you harm her…" HOLLYTRON cut in and told him about sector 7 and how he said things about Holly and how he didn't care about her then Optimus Prime attacked HOLLYTRON and she then took off away from the heated situation. Sam was still confused about the whole conversation with HOLLYTRON and then MEGATRON attack Optimus and Sam to retrieve the allspark. The fight was heavy and tense all HOLLYTRON can do was watch but she had to do something so she flew into the fight and as both MEGATRON and Optimus Prime about to attack each other she stood between MEGATRON and Optimus Prime they both shouted "What do you think you are doing?" HOLLYTRON turned to Optimus Prime and she said "Father Stop."

To be continued…

Note: Hope you enjoyed this story. I had to break and blend it in with the Transformers Movie I had to shorten as much as I can so you can get the idea of HOLLYTRON. I know most of the story doesn't make sense but I tried to make as much sense as possible. Please let me know what you think about HOLLYTRON and what would you like to see in the HOLLYTRON origin story.

Thank you for the support

From

HOLLTRON


End file.
